


Hands On Approach

by Aminias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, BAMF Stiles, Chris is intruiged, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Humor, Innuendo, Josephine the Crossbow, M/M, No one else is amused, Snark, Stiles had acrossbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “Compact, lightweight, nimble handling, is this a Ravin  R20?” The hunter whistled in respect. “She’s beautiful.”“See, finally a man who knows where it’s at.” Stiles crowed in triumph. The teen stuck his tongue out at Derek who huffed and crossed his arms. “You guys can stop looking at me like I’m doing something illegal, I know my rights.”Isaac rolled his eyes “Whatever just stop making love to her in front of us okay?”Stiles gasped. “I would never! Josephine is a strong independent crossbow who don’t need no man.”





	Hands On Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> or
> 
> Stiles owns a Crossbow named Josephine. Chris takes an interest in both Stiles and the Crossbow. Which somehow makes this sound way more illicit than it actually ended up being. Cheers!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Original prompt was:
> 
> 3) Stargent. Chris gets all dad when Stiles gets sick
> 
> I still have something in mind for that, but my brain jumped around and wha'la
> 
> I love Peter but if I put him in this he'd steal the show that diva let's assume he's out doing saucy things and driving expensive cars very fast 
> 
> Disclaimer I'm a gun guy my knowledge of crossbows is limited. I like archery but a bow is not the same so anything here is my own research 
> 
> tumblr: @shudder-dove

“Um Stiles?” Scott said a note of unsurity in his voice.

“Yeah, what can I do for you buddy?” He asked caressing Josephine. She was a beautiful crossbow and he cooed at her taking another photo with his phone camera.

Isaac shared a look with Scott and  sighed as if greatly put upon "Can you maybe tone it down a little?”

“Oh,” Stiles said leaning Josephine on his shoulder, "is the brightness on my phone bothering you? Sorry man I’ll watch the flash better.” He resumed taking selfies with his baby hands gliding over her sweet arch.

“The crossbow.” Derek stated being a wolf of few words and greater eyebrow motions.

“Josephine is a lady!" Stiles exclaimed clutching her to him. "I'm sorry sweetheart the grumpy wolf didn’t mean it.” He cooed petting her.

Derek glared.

”Hmm," Chris entered the room and took stock of the situation. He looked at the crossbow with appreciation. Stiles in a fit of pique offered to let him hold her.

“Compact, lightweight, nimble handling, is this a Ravin R20?” The hunter whistled in respect. “She’s beautiful.”

“See, finally a man who knows where it’s at.” Stiles crowed in triumph. The teen stuck his tongue out at Derek who huffed and crossed his arms. “You guys can stop looking at me like I’m doing something illegal, I know my rights.”

Isaac rolled his eyes “Whatever just stop making love to her in front of us okay?”

Stiles gasped. “I would never! Josephine is a strong independent crossbow who don’t need no man.”

“Where did you even get a crossbow?!” Scott burst out.

“I’m more curious about who sold it to him and where he got over 2,100$ to pay for her ?” Chris uttered.

“If I told you I’d have to kill you.” Stiles purred.

“Then I’ll just have to hand her over and keep breathing.” Chris mused.

“Come to papa.” He grinned accepting Josephine into his waiting arms. “Twelve  pound draw, smooth as silk practically hair pin trigger.”

“Interesting.” Chris said  low voice rolling the word around his mouth and Stiles swallowed.

“Have you shot many cross bows?” He rasped.

“No, I just like to keep up with the latest weaponry. I’m more of a gun guy but I can admire certain aspects." Chris gave Josephine another appraising glance. Stiles wrapped his fingers more firmly around the butt of the crossbow adjusting his grip.

“Back off, She’s mine.”

Chris raised his hands playing into the joke. “Sure I can’t take her for a spin?”

“I could be convinced to show you how its done," Stiles conceded. “But you’ll owe me curly fries- oh and I’d like you to show me that cool gun thing.”

“I’ll raise you a milkshake, curly fries,” Chris chuckled, "and that ‘cool gun thing’.

“Dinner,” Stiles pushed getting into the swing of things. “You’ve got to wine and dine me only the best for me- and Josephine too of course.”

Chris smiled indulgently. “This better be some lesson.”

“It’s an exclusive hands on chance.” Stiles said and promptly blushed. “I’m a busy man places to be people to do.” He laughed awkwardly, "You know the score.”

“I’m not sure I do, but I’m looking forward to getting up closer and personal with you” He paused  maintaining eye contact and Stiles mind scattered.  “. . . and Josephine,” The hunter added. ”How does Saturday sound?” Chris questioned.

Derek’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. Scott gasped out something to the older werewolf and was promptly elbowed in the gut by a bashful Isaac.

Stiles looked at him like a fish pulled from the water for a moment. “Are you serious?”

“I’d never joke about my competency at the firing range.”

“Was that a come on?” Stiles blinked.

Chris shrugged, “Come to dinner with me Saturday and you’ll find out.”

“Alright,” Stiles agreed. “I still want curly fries, and to learn the gun thing. Don’t think I’m gonna forget about the gun thing just because you bat your eyelashes, Josephine and I aren't easy!”

Pointedly, Chris fluttered his lashes and Stiles choked. “See you Saturday Stiles.” The hunter waved exiting the loft.

“Right Saturday.” He echoed standing there with Josephine. He looked at the crossbow.. “Fuck yes, did you see that hands on, oh my god, Josephine, your papa’s getting lucky!" he kissed her smooth surface. “That's my girl I knew being a single dad would pay off.”

“Stiles.” Derek growled and he jumped suddenly remembering the werewolves in the room. “ Get the hell out of my loft and take that with you.”

“Josephine is a crossbow and she has feelings too!” He cried out wisely retreating, after all he had a date to plan for.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @shudder-dove
> 
> come say hi
> 
> Perhaps Peter bought Stiles the crossbow


End file.
